Reflections of the Dark Lord
by PrinceRei
Summary: The Dark Lord of Nightmares must discover the truth about herself.
1. Creation

I AM

**_Reflections of the Dark Lord_**

**_Chapter one: creation _**

_[The Dark Lord of Nightmares'] is an _

_existence that cannot be understood_

_-The Clare Bible_

_Some times the gods win and sometimes the monsters,_

_but nothing changes. No one even remembers why_

_they are fighting._

_ _

_-VaalGaav._

**I AM**

The first thought ever, by the first being ever to exist. 

**WHO AM I?**

The conciseness questioned. The answer came immediately, from the same mind that had asked the question.

**I AM MYSELF!**

The entity had to accept that as truth. But it still did not understand! It had infinite knowledge but not infinite comprehension. It did not understand it's own existence. And its existence was all there was. Then the being decided that to understand itself, it would have to stand out side itself. So using a fraction of its unlimited power it created a vessel. As there was no language before this point the entity had to make up the words as it went along, and It called the vessel Human and Female. So it poured its essence into the mind of the vessel. The human form had the emotions and soul of the being while the power and knowledge where contained in the original. She examined the body of the vessel, this was something new to her, something from her imagination, but she felt she borrowed this form from one who was to come and that "person" would be very important. She looked at her hair and it was long and blonde. Then she looked at her surroundings and saw around her a swirling sea, which contained every color imaginable. Neither the colors nor anything about the sea was constant. It was shapeless and constantly changing. "Chaos," the vessel observed. And so the first word ever vocalized was Chaos. "Is this me?" she asked.

**WHAT YOU ARE SEEING IS ME, YOU ARE MY SPIRIT… YES THIS IS YOU.**

Thus the second living creature, which was merely a mirror of the first, began to speak with her creator, with herself. "And who are you?"

**I AM YOU, YOU ARE ME. I AM ALL THAT EXISITS I AM EVERYTHING.**

The human-form pouted. This wasn't helping at all. "Alright what are you called?"

**I HAVE NO NEED OF A NAME, FOR I AM ALL THAT IS. IN THE FUTURE OTHERS WILL CREATE NAMES FOR ME. FOR NOW "I" WILL DO.**

"Others, I have thought of that term before. I know the meaning of the word, but I do not understand the concept. Are not you, I, we the only thing to exist?" The blonde wanted to know the answer.

**FOR NOW WE ARE THE ONLY ONE, YES. BUT LATER OTHERS WILL COME, AND THEY WILL NAME US.**

"How will this come to pass? How will the "others" come into existence?" The girl thought she was starting to get somewhere.

**I WILL CREATE THEM. ALL MANNERS OF CREATURES, GODS, MONSTERS, DRAGONS AND YES… HUMANS.**

"In this form I have no access to the limitless knowledge that I have inside you. So tell me what will these others call you? What name will they give us?"

**THEY SHALL KNOW US BY MANY NAMES, "MOTHER OF EVERYTHING", "ONE WHO SHINES LIKE GOLD UPON THE SEA OF CHAOS", "THE CREATOR", "THE DESTOYER" BUT ABOVE ALL THEY SHALL CALL US "THE DARK LORD OF NIGHTMARES"**

"Dark Lord of Nightmares?" The vessel repeated. "What is your purpose?"

**OF THAT I AM STILL NOT SURE. WITHIN ME IS THE URGE TO CREATE, BUT ALSO THE URGE TO DESTROY. **

The mystery continued to bother the girl. There was much more to comprehend but for now she needed the knowledge and power of the whole. So the human form was reabsorbed into the sea of chaos. And she created; first she called into being a thrown at the top of a tall staircase. Form this golden chair she would be able to view all of her creations in human form and understand the lesson they would teach her. The next thing she made was a collection of small shinny objects. These crystals were her chosen children, special souls who she would implant in the worlds throughout time. And she divided the crystals into two bags one contained the crystals that radiated light they would be champions of order and good. The other bag would contain the crystals that where dark. The dark crystals would become champions of chaos and evil. Then she noticed something; one of the light crystals was flawed? No that was impossible, yet it was neither light nor dark but a combination of the two. She sensed that crystal would still be important, maybe more important then all the rest, so she put it aside in a special place. 

Then she created the playing field where immortal and mortal beings would fight, to help her figure out her own nature. The playing field was made up of more than one reality. If the denizens of one world failed to help her decide, there would always be others. Then she filled each reality with stars and planets. Then she descended to one of the worlds with and handful of each of the crystals in her hands. She assumed her human form so that she would be able to communicate with the beings she was about to bring into existence, but shrouded herself in a golden aura so they would be able to know her importance. She threw the light crystals in one direction and the dark ones in another. 

Where the crystals landed monstrous and beautiful beings appeared. The two groups of newly formed beings stared at each other, and where filled with an instant hatred. Not knowing who they where, or why they hated each other, they prepared to destroy one another.

Then the lady spoke in a voice that was unbelievably powerful for the tiny body from which it came. "Stop! You want to fight and this is right, for it is the reason you where created. But first you must know the reason why you must fight, and who I am. Do you wish to know me?"

Both sides cringed away from the girl. She was much smaller than most of them, but the light she emitted was incredibly powerful, and painful for both sides to behold. "Who are you?" the biggest of the dark ones asked, his red eyes glowing with evil. "And who are we?"

"I" said the girl. "Am the one who created you. In the womb of my sea of chaos, the entire universe, everything that exists in it and all that lies beyond was conceived. And though I created you and want to see you thrive, I also wish to see you return to your original form in the sea of chaos. And to determine which of these twin urges shall rule me I have created you the gods and monsters to fight. It will be a long war, lasting untold ages. But when either good or evil has been completely banished from the world, my choice will be made. In case you fail there are others who can help me determine my nature."

Both sides where immediately awed by her. Both feared her, with good reason for she created them, and could undo them in an instant. It was days before one of the beings gained the courage to ask the next question, but to the immortal creatures it seemed like minutes. "So we are mealy tools to be used in some self discovery experiment?" the largest of the light ones inquired.

The lady looked at him and smiled. "Yes you are tools. But you have life now; you can enjoy yourself, all of you. I have given the great gift of existence to you all, and all I ask in return is for you to help me discover my true nature. Now you lord of the gods" she indicated the largest of the light ones. "Shall be known as Seiphied. And you Lord of monsters…" She turned to the giant dark one. "shall be called the Dark Lord Shabrinigdo. You may find suitable names for your minions. Depart now with out violence." At this the monsters collectively let out a low growl. They wanted to spill the blood of these so-called gods. But then a brilliant magical bolt stuck between the two forces. "I SAID DEPART," The lady yelled angrily. "There will soon be more than enough blood spilt to fill your appetite. Leave now. If any of you monster or god defies me, their very existence will be forfeit. I shall reappear to you many times as I introduce the other races, which will help you. For now leave me."

Seiphied walked forward, "Forgive me for being so bold my lady but what should we call you? You gave Shabrinigdo and myself free reign to name our servants, but it would be utter presumption for us to name you."

Once more the lady smiled at Seiphied. "A name is something others give you. Up till now I have been alone. I know every name I will ever be called but it is you who must give them to me. But to choose a proper name you must now a little bit more about my nature. I am the mother of everything. A creator, and a harbinger of destruction. I have dominion over all terrible dreams."

It was Shabrinigdo who spoke next. "You are the Dark Lord of Nightmares."

The Lady now smiled at Shabrinigdo and bowed to him, "The Dark Lord of the Monsters has given me a name. It is the first of many that shall be given to me. Hence fourth let it be known the Dark Lord of Nightmares is the creator of this world and may one day be known as it's destroyer," After both monster and god had retreated the Dark Lord of Nightmares continued on her way. She created many worlds and countless armies. Always on each world, there was a force of order, creation and good, and a force of chaos, destruction and evil. 

Then she returned to her thrown. And in unison to the other part of herself that was known as the sea of chaos she issued an order to all of creation. It was one word, "Begin," that one word hailed the start of the great war, the war that would take place throughout time, the war in which all of creation hung in the balance. The great experiment had begun…

Within a dark tower in a desolate wasteland the Monster Race had made it's home. Shabrinigdo heard the command in his head, he new his generals had heard it as well but he told them anyway, "At last my servants, the great mother has given us the signal to begin our assault against the detestable gods. Hellmaster Phibirizo, I have given you command of the underworld, which is under our domain, and you shall be responsible for extracting information from prisoners and will help me to plot strategy. Gaav the Demon Dragon King, you will be my bodyguard and will defend me," one by one he told the members of the Monster Race the "Mazoku" what their tasks would be. 

Far away in a grand castle, Sephide ruler of the Gods made similar plans. "…And the Water Dragon King shall be my defender when I go into battle. If we wipe the face of evil from this world then our mother will smile upon us. But if the monsters win, she will destroy everything. We must not fail."

All the Gods raised their hands in unison. Chanting, they took to the skies. Flying to a pre-arranged location. There they met with Shabrinigdo's forces. "So" said the ruby-eyed demon "it begins."

"Yes" Sephide responded "and by the end only one of us will survive."

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

COMING IN CHAPTER 2: A new race is introduced, but within the ranks of the Dragons, there is a secret war commencing. The next chapter in Reflections of the Dark Lord is "The third ancient Race: War of the Dragons." _The true nature must be reveled!_


	2. The Third Ancient Race: The Dragons

The part of the Dark Lord of Nightmares that was the great beings soul and emotions, the part known as the Lady sat on her thrown

The Slayers is the property of whoever wrote the slayers novels, licensed in the US by Software Sculptors.

All original material and characters are the property of Lord Breetai. 

Authors Notes: This Chapter was fairly difficult to write as I felt the focus was starting to shift of our hero the Dark Lord of Nightmares. That is why I took so long to write this chapter. I also forgot to include a disclaimer in the last chapter, so that's why it's here. I know this chapter is exactly what I promised but this seemed to work better.

Reflections of the Dark Lord

Chapter 2

The Third Ancient Race: The Dragons

The part of the Dark Lord of Nightmares that was the great being's soul and emotions, the part known as the Lady sat on her thrown. She glared at the orb that allowed her to view her creations, with dismay. On Earth the gods had the upper hand, in the Overworld it was the forces of Dark Star, there was no consensus! No side creative or destructive, good or evil had managed to gain the advantage. The Lady grew bored, and depressed and furious all at the same time. These creations where supposed to help her determine her true nature but so far they proved unable to do so. She idly played with the goblet in her hand. In a few moments the rage swelled up inside her and she threw the chalice at the orb. The moment the goblet hit the ground it disappeared, along with the crimson liquid contained. She descended the golden stare case her black cape and blonde hair flowing behind her. "Maybe it's time, we added some more pieces to the game," She addressed the other part of herself the knowledge and power that is the Sea of Chaos.

****

YES IT'S TIME!

The blonde inclined her head slightly. "And what shall we make?"

****

A NEW RACE, ONE ON THE SIDE OF GOOD BUT WITH A DARK SECRET.

The Lady was bubbling with excitement. She couldn't wait. She recombined with the Sea to use its knowledge and power. Once she discovered what she must do she reassumed her human form. She grabbed a handful of the light crystals and descended to the Earth. She appeared before Seiphide. "Greetings to you Lord of the gods," She bowed.

Speiphide returned the courtesy. "And greetings to you great Mother. What brings you to my humble abode?"

The figure with the Golden Aura gazed around Sephiede's 'abode'. The palace was far from humble with tall columns made of white marble, sculptures, paintings and many other beautiful and extravagant, items. Then something dawned on the Lady, this was creation, and it was far different than anything she had herself created. The Dark Lord of Nightmares had made little in the ways of frivolous things. She enjoyed a certain dramatic flair in her garment and her thrown. But she had created little to just amuse herself. "So these things," She indicated the artwork, "They are the creations of your kind, Sephiede? They are beautiful. It would have never occurred to me create things like this."

"Thank you. These are mostly the works of the Water Dragon King. She enjoys a certain artistic flare," The mightiest of all god's replied. "But this is only a small portion of our creations. For example…"

"Really?" The Dark Lord of Nightmare's original purpose was forgotten. There would be plenty of time to bring a new species into existence. The creative and kind part of the being yearned to stay. She wanted to examine all the creations the gods had, to touch and feel and taste them. And there was another thing. It took a moment for her to realize what it had been. Then she had it she was lonely. All those millennia spent sitting on her thrown observing events and not taking part in them, never having anyone to talk to other than that other part of herself, Sea of Chaos. She was lonely; she had never had a friend or a companion. She turned to the Lord of the gods again, "May I stay with you? For just a little while…"

"My Lady…" 

"No wait let me finish. I am not ordering you as your maker. I will not punish you if you say no. I want to be your guest but only invite me if you really want me to be here. I am asking a favor Seiphiede. Tell me do you want me to stay?" The Lady asked.

"We would be honored."

Again the Dark Lord of Nightmares bowed to the king. The Lady issued an order to the monsters to cease hostilities while she stayed with the gods. She did this for two reasons; first she would not be able to learn anything from their battles if she was in her limited form and away from her thrown, and second she did not want anything to interfere with her holiday.

The Dark Lord spent the rest of the day with Sephide. The god showed her around their domains. The Lady took in every detail, absorbed every bit of artwork and landscape of the gods' temples. That night Sephiede gathered all the god's for a banquet to be held in the Dark Lord's honor.

"Friends, fellow god's," The giant began, "Today we are blessed by the presence of a very special guest. The great mother herself, the Dark Lord of Nightmares has come to visit us. She wishes to observe the handy work of us her creations. She also asks that during her stay with us we are to treat her as if she was just another god. The Lady has also enforced a cease-fire with the Mazoku. Tonight let us celebrate."

The Dark Lord of Nightmares stared at the food. She had drunk wine before (it was something to do in human form to forget about the frustration that the great riddle caused her.). But she never had consumed food. She turned to one of the god's, "Um, Water Dragon King?"

"Yes m'lady?" 

"What here is good to eat?"

"Every thing is, but let me see," the female god started to reply, "Hmm, I think you'd like this, it's called venison it is very delicious. And drink this champagne."

The woman in the golden aura followed the god's advice. The sensation she experienced would be impossible for a mortal being or even a god to understand, their bodies where meant to eat, but the Dark Lord of Nightmares had not had occasion to eat solid food since the beginning of time (a fact she now regretted). "This is delicious," The Water Dragon King could not believe herself, The mother of every living creature was actually crying.

"Would you like some more?" 

"Please."

The rest of the night went buy uneventfully. Then the god's and the Dark Lord retired for the night. The Dark Lord found herself in a spacious guest room. She looked around and saw many new things there. She approached the large vanity mirror and looked at her reflection. She had never seen herself from the outside before and was struck by her own beauty, and she saw what a dramatic effect, the golden aura she shrouded herself in gave. Than she layed down on the soft bed. She soon fell asleep. This too was a new experience for her. She found herself dreaming, one more thing she had never done before. She was the Mistress [Not that kind of Mistress, you Hentai –LB] of all terrible dreams, and had spoken to both gods and monsters through dreams, but she had never dreamt herself. And despite her name the dream was a pleasant one.

She dreamt she was in a field of flowers and there where two shadowed figures. One of them looked similar to the Water Dragon King, and one similar to her physical self. "Who are you?"

The Bigger of the two figures the one who looked like the WDK stepped forward. She could now see it was golden and had a large wingspan, "We are of the two races who are to come. We will help shape your destiny."

"And why have you come to me?" The Dark Lord of Nightmares asked.

"To let you know that you have to return to your purpose." The one who looked similar to the human-form Dark Lord replied. As she stepped into the light, the Lady noticed that this was female and much shorter than herself, she had brilliant red hair and a much smaller chest size. "Tomorrow you must return to your mission. You have learned all that you need to know from the god's artwork."

"I see," The Blonde did not wish to leave she was enraptured by the culture of her creations. But she knew the dream girl was correct. At the end of tomorrow she would give the god's their new race and then say her good-byes and leave. 

The next day past by far to quickly for the liking of the Supreme Being. She had fun and wished it would never end. But as the saying goes 'all good things…'

The Dark Lord had gathered the god's at the end of the day, "Thank you. All of you, you have helped me explore the creative side of myself. But now the experiment to determine whether it is that creative side or the destructive side that will hold sway must continue. When I return to my thrown room, the cease-fire will be over and the Mazoku will attack again. But before that I have a new race to introduce."

"A new race?" Sephide asked. Sephide had never thought another race would be necessary. There was the monsters and the gods and all the animals of the Earth. He thought that those alone would suet her purpose. Then he remembered 'I shall reappear to you many times as I introduce the other races, which will help you' was what she had told them at the begging of time. "Who's side will they be on ours or the Mazoku's?"

The Lady truly liked Seiphide, he was bright and always got to the point when it was important to do so. "Most of them will side with you. Some of the lesser-developed ones will be wild and some may side with the monsters follow Gaav the Demon Dragon King. Water Dragon King, Fire Dragon King, these are your charges," She held her hand high in it were the crystals she brought with her. She through them to the ground, and where they landed beings instantly came into being. The looked like the Water and Fire Dragon Kings, and Like Gaav but they where different in some ways. "Behold the Dragons," The Dark Lord of Nightmares said with pride. "These ancient dragons will serve you well. And from their children other types of Dragons will arise. Once again I must leave you. Return to your art, your culture, and most importantly you war. And thank you," With that the Great Mother disappeared, and things returned to they way they where before. 

The Forces of Shabranigdo attacked immediately, but now the gods had a new ally. 

The Dark Lord of Nightmares reappeared in her thrown room she looked around the golden room with dismay. It was so drab lifeless. She called into existence a canvas and an easel and started to create, differently then she did as the Sea of Chaos, she started to create with her hands, she started to paint.

Millennia passed. The Dark Lord of Nightmares thrown room had expanded and now contained all types of artworks she had made. And now at the foot of her thrown was a bed where she could sleep and dream. She had matured a lot through her creations. Even if they had not determined weather creation or destruction was the proper course they helped give her a outlet for her creation. 

She decided it was time to look up on her latest creations, the dragons. The Dragons had evolved over time into different sub-species. The Ancient Dragons had abandoned their purpose and turned to pacifism, and it seems they had a weapon made by Darkstar of the Over-world, interesting. And what was even more interesting is that is seemed the Golden Dragons had declared war on their older cousins. 

The Dark Lord of Nightmares held up her hand the her mouth and yawned. She seemed to have little patience with the experiment since she stayed with the god's those two days aeons ago. Then it hit her she was still lonely…

__

Coming in chapter 3: The Dark Lord of Nightmares visits the Earth one more time to introduce the final races. Then the Dark lord of Nightmares does something unexpected. All this in the next chapter: 'The Dark Lord's love, creation of the first man' The true nature must be revealed! 


End file.
